1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a big game support mounting device and, more particularly, the invention relates to a big game support device for supporting and posing antlered big game animals allowing the hunter or others to have both hands free while photographing or otherwise memorializing the big game animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In North America, as well as elsewhere, there are at least 27 big game species that are regularly hunted by sportsmen. Antler-bearing animals, such as deer and elk and the like, have been prize trophies for many hunters for centuries. When a hunter scores a kill in the field, many times the hunter wishes to have the moment memorialized for friends and family back home and for their own memories. Unfortunately, due to the size of these animals, it is often difficult to pose the animal in the best position for showing the beauty and features of the animal. Many times a hunter must position the animal in an awkward, unnatural position and then pose by the animal without moving or otherwise ruining the animal's pose.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a big game support device that poses an antlered big game animal. Additionally, a need exists for a big game support device that allows a hunter or others to maneuver around and about a supported big game animal without having to hold the animal. Furthermore, there exists a need for a big game support device that maintains the desired position of the animal while the animal is being photographed or otherwise memorialized.